The new Craspedia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Nir-Zvi, Israel. The self-pollination resulting in this new variety was made during March of 2012.
The parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Craspedia ‘CR.12-165’. The new variety was selected in March 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 self-pollination, in a greenhouse in Nir-Zvi, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DCRAGOLFBY’ was first performed by vegetative cuttings during December of 2009, at a greenhouse in Nir-Zvi, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.